The Waiter
"The Waiter" is the tertiary antagonist and one of the three puppets in 123 Slaughter Me Street. The Waiter makes an appearance in 123 Slaughter Me Street 2. He, along with his two companions, he is in lifeless state and he is replaced by his newer companion, the Screamer. Appearance "The Waiter" is an average-sized, anthropomorphic, wyvern-type dragon creature with orange wings that have very small veins, yellow-green fur, black claws, and dark grey horns on his head. He also has grey fur around his eyes and a wide, sharp-toothed mouth. He has three toes on each of his feet. His eyes differ in two ways with the games: In the first game, the Waiter's eyes are yellow with side-way slits like a reptile. In the second game, however, his eyes are more human-like with blue irises. His eyes curiously turn demonic pitch black when he attacks the player. Behavior The Waiter can be seen inside the doorways. Unlike the Greeter, who peeks out from the doorways, he's standing inside the doorway, waiting for the player to walk by. By listening to his growls, the player will know when he's near. If a growl is heard, the player must look through one of the doorways, in which the Waiter is hiding, shine the flashlight at him and he will step back and cover his eyes, shaking in fear, giving the opportunity for the player to continue down the hallway. If the player walks by or does not listen carefully to his growls, the Waiter will quickly kill the player. Symbolism He represents the police dog that belonged to the policeman, hence his animalistic behavior. His name suggests how he "waits" for the player to arrive so he'll be able to come out and outright kill them. Trivia * The Waiter was originally meant to be a puppet named "the Hunter", which would charge at the player when encountered. This idea was scrapped however, and the current mechanic took its place. **It's possible that Waiter is a "demonic version" of the Hunter, as the Follower and the Greeter are demonical versions of their original counterparts. * The Waiter may be the only puppet from the first game so far to have his model remain unchanged during the game's development. * If you look closely at his mouth in the split second before he raises his arms in his jumpscare, you will notice two separate dots in his mouth. They could either be human eyes or tonsils. This may be an explanation to the human representation that the Waiter symbolizes, or it could be an aesthetic means to make him look more ghoulish. * Some players mistake The Waiter's fur as white but it's revealed to be yellow after his jumpscare. * The Waiter looks like either a dragon or wyvern. * The Waiter is referred as "Muppet 3" and "Purple Muppet" on the game files, implying that he was the last puppet to be modelled and was originally purple. * He and the rest of the puppets from the first game got plushies. Gallery Category:Puppets Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Category:123 Slaughter Me Street 2 Category:Male Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Retro Category:SMS: Evolutions